Final Destination 3 School Explosion
by Rory-Man
Summary: This can get gory, but I want reviews-C4 being worked on twisting the plot--MY IDEAS rock...check it
1. Chapter 1 Dealing

Final Destination 3  
  
PROLUGE:  
  
An athletic boy is playing basketball with his two friends who are about 5"3' he's 5"8'. The scene is blurry, gasping for air surrounds the area. The first shorter boy jumps up at a basketball net that rolls at its base-a small set. He dunks it. The second boy does the same thing and dunks it. The taller athletic boy jumps up and dunks it too. He turns around and smiles at his friends, but all he sees is their jaws drop open and then SLAM! The rim hits the taller kids spine between the back and neck. He pushes it off him and looks up confused. JUMP TO::  
  
Chapter 1 - Dealing  
  
A boy was in his bed asleep in the dark. His room was filled with many eerie creatures from past collections he had obtained. Hanging witches and vampire models stood firm on his drawers. There were lots of creepy collections of dark things that showed who he was. A girl about 15 was smiling with him, they were happy. At the bottom of the photograph it said: Bro and Sis.  
  
The yearbook of Mt. Abraham High School was resting against his bed. The heat kicked on and caused a gust of wind towards his yearbook. The pages flipped open to the seniors, the Flight 180 survivors were visibly shown by each page turned. A museum pamphlet lay next to the yearbook. There were more school photos laying across his room and accomplished ribbons as well as a school hoodie that was torn up pretty badly laying across his chair. The room was a mess with clothes scattered everywhere.  
  
A piercing scream then in the distance yelled, "Cameron!" He shook a little bit, rubbed his eyes, and looked at his painting in his room of demons and the demise of humans. He sat up for a minute, revealing he had no shirt on. He had skinny muscles and black ebony hair. His waterbed sloshed around beneath him. He hits his shelf by his bed and on top was his spiked choker necklace, which jabbed him in the shoulder. "Shit," he moaned.   
  
He got up and he was wearing boxers, he stumbled to the dirty bathroom by his door. After he flushes the toilet, he walks in the next room, the living room. He only lived in an apartment. His mom had put out a flyer for the museum trip for the sophomore class. He grabbed it and threw it away. Looking at the clock, it blurs as 4:20 am. He makes a chuckle. He then turns on his TV. The buzzing noise warms it up and then... SLAM! On the TV he sees a school bus slam into a wall. The explosion was so intense, so scary, so short that it left his body shaking, his palms sweating ice. He blinked and it was gone and cartoons were playing. He sat on the couch moaning, grabbed a muscle T and flipped through the channels. He slowly closed his eyes and the darkness around him became a little tighter. His mom, in some Wal-Mart special clothes, calls his name.   
  
"Cameron, you have that big museum trip today, it could determine your future for college…are you awake Cameron!?"  
  
"Yeah, but the trip is going to be so gay." His mom takes the pamphlet he threw away and swings it at him.  
  
"Your future is all you have. If you want to be a bum on the street selling drugs, then do whatever the fuck you want but until you turn 18 get your ass moving!"  
  
"I already deal drugs mother," he said with a smirk on his face.   
  
"I swear you don't have to enjoy the museum trip but at least it'll take your mind off that prize poem you'll be reading."  
  
"I miss her, why did she have to go?" Cameron whispered gently, dripping a pillow looking at a wallet sized picture of his sister.  
  
"That Zack kid, he used and abused and pushed her into thinking that he loved her when he really didn't and just wanted to get in his pants, why don't you ask him!"  
  
"Mom, it's bad enough I see him at lunch, I think me and him are clear on how pitiful he is." He walked into the bathroom and when he came out, he had spiked green hair from gel, stud spiked bracelets and of course his triple 8 gauged ears on both sides with spikes coming down from them.  
  
"And don't you have to be at school by riding in the fancy limo and setting up for that presentation?"  
  
"Yes ma, I am," he said sarcastically. "While the other kids wait on the bus and discuss that stupid trip, I get to go in early to help set-up the presentation. Sophomores are placed third inside the gym so I get to see the juniors and fucking seniors walk in while I set up. And the limo ride haha."  
  
"That's my little angel."  
  
  
  
The clock turns to 6:30 on his watch as he waits out in late fall for the bus. He puts his headphones on and cranks it up. The bus pulls up and he sits in his seat, number 15. He looked down two seats and sees the empty seat number 11, which travels a breeze past his neck. The eleven becomes the gate number on the museums side doors in movie-style mode, which then becomes 1911-the address to the museum. The varsity football players yell "pile-up" by the time they pull in. He jumped off the bus with a few friends including his good friend Jordan, the sun is brighter now, he already made it to school and then waited to get on the bus, and he's there now.   
  
***  
  
"Now I want you to all examine the bone marrow of the lizard. Move the skeleton around," instructed Mr. Tasy, the biology teacher. He was wearing white spandex gloves and was holding a small brush and a scalpel, hovering over the small skeleton. "The museum has allowed us to exhibit only 10 of these lizards, so get in groups of two or three, it doesn't matter who your biology partner is this time." Racket, people would not stop talking and deciding who should be whose "lizard-dusting" partner. To the corner of the room was an ugly clown sculpture made out of clay and it looked like it was about to be put into the kiln, being moist and damp with no color.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Dead silence. "Remember finish the lab and then we're leaving at eleven, we have to be at the school by noon for the assembly." Mr. Tasy then walked up to Cameron. "That is except for you. The limo will arrive at ten thirty for you so you can set up at eleven fifteen. Aren't you the lucky guy to get this, ha," Mr. Tasy blew past him coldly. Cameron looked down as his necklace chimed against his choker. He was only allowed to wear the choker for the field trip; otherwise he doesn't wear it at all.   
  
While brushing against the lizards skeletal system, Jordan noticed Cameron was plying the scalpel deep into the bone, tearing up the structure and revealing some bone marrow. They were working near the "Raging Clown" sculpture, but far enough away.  
  
"Whoa calm it down big guy," Jordan said. Jordan had dyed bleach blonde hair and had his eyebrow pierced, his hair was short and he was very skinny. "I know you're all nervous about the poem you wrote and won for our school, but damn."  
  
"What the fuck is the point of this?" Cameron said, spazzing. "I get chicken wings and I can bite into them and see their bone marrow just centered in the middle like a Twinkie as it gushes out into my mouth." Jordan gives a look of surprise and disgust; his eyes had just grown wide. "So why the hell can't I pry open this bone tissue on time!!?" FLICK! The scalpel scraped off the bone and made a PING sound as it left their table and landed into the clown made of clay's eye. There it stuck.  
  
"Damn Cameron, you got skills. Especially since that was one creepy clown." Then Cameron saw blood pour out of its eye of the marking. "So Cameron." BACK TO SENSES, Cameron noticed that there was goop underneath the eye of the clown, but it didn't come out of its eye and wasn't red, it was just a mess of a blob.  
  
"Cameron Stevens, may I see you for a second," Mr. Tasy said to him quietly. Jordan continued to brush, but he wasn't really brushing anything-it was a clean skeleton.  
  
Away from the other students Mr. Tasy was with Cameron in a slightly dark corner.   
  
"Today's not my day Mr. Tasy, I'm just out of it and feel weird and confused."  
  
"Now Mr. Stevens, I know that you are nervous about your poem winning nationals for the school, and the trip to get it published and meeting some stars in the writing business may seem like lots of stress-but until you leave next week for D.C. than I think you better follow the lab properly and not VANDALIZE the museum's work. Luckily that clown junk was just made today by an art student and that she can make many more in a matter of minutes-but you better get your act straight because next time you won't be so lucky and you WILL pay for it." Mr. Tasy looked at him sternly while Cameron gave the smirk attitude of not caring. "Get back to work, you have half an hour left." Cameron led the way towards the group and Jordan turned around to see him, but kept brushing.   
  
They reached the table and all the teacher could do was glare, "no more Stevens, I mean it," then walked away sharply.  
  
"As if that weren't cold. What'd he say?" Jordan asked.  
  
"He said I better get my ass into gear or I would pay the consequences later. He's retarded."  
  
"Yeah, he is. But they took the clown piece of art-shit down. And I saw the girl who made it, she was damn fine. She looked like a vampire though, and her eyes were bleeding mascara top notch no doubt," Jordan smirked.   
  
"What the hell are you on?"  
  
***  
  
The limo pulled up to the school. The color of the limousine shined ebony like no other, with its tainted windows and silver linings. Out stepped Cameron. Inside was a huge leather interior and a champagne-looking cup lay inside. His choker was off, his hair was gone of the lime green gel, and his hair was put down instead of spiked up. This was actually a normal look for him during the winter when he became so lazy and late for the bus. For today though? Oh well, he decided he'd rather impress his school than to have them think he's too rugged for them.  
  
Mt. Abraham High School glowed on the brick in front of the school. Cameron walked through the doors and realized it was only eleven. He had fifteen minutes and was in fifth bell right now, which was History class. His History class was a breeze and ever so easy, and today they were discussing their projects. This was the project that he exempted due to the preparation and modifications for the assembly. He felt kind of like a movie star. He then walked into the classroom to view his friend's projects.  
  
"Hey! Here's our star student- Mr. Stevens," Mrs. Short said, she was a tomboy kind of woman and had a strong pump about her. Cameron took his seat placing his book bag down on the ground by his desk, and noticed one of the peppiest wannabe girls was presenting something about Eskimos in the 1800s. That girl was Ashlee Rose  
  
There was a knock on the door. In came a man with a clipboard and fuzzy dark brown hair. "Is Cameron Stevens in here?" Cameron walked up and out to the front of the door with this administrator. "Cameron, I'm with the contest it seems that you have rehearsed public speaking skills and motivational training already and we don't really need to see you early. Just leave when your class leaves but take the back way to the gym. We are NOT setting up in the auditorium."  
  
"Wait, stay in class? I'm still a little rusty and I need some final training done. Why can't I just go now?"  
  
"Mr. Stevens, just stay here, you are already exempting many things and you are for the rest of the day before winter break anyway."  
  
"But I want to-"  
  
"I don't care what you want to…Mr. Stevens," and thus the man walked away leaving Cameron rolling his eyes.  
  
The classroom had faucets, long curvy silver faucets with two handles on each side and one for propane. It used to be the Science room as was the Science wing.  
  
He walked back in there and sat back down looking gloomy, his friend sharing the table beside him being James Fields. James was a rather a fat kid, and that means FAT. He in fact was chewing on chocolate bars. Cameron smiled at him, "what's going on James?"   
  
"Nothing much man, I'm just hungry again, my low blood sugars they say." Or the fat sugars. James didn't have many friends at all, but it wasn't for Cameron's worry today.  
  
"Attention Mt. Abraham Student and Staff," the announcer through the PA came on. "From here on 'til a quarter before I want all students to remain in their classrooms as the coordinators set up. I know some students will not be attending this assembly for the Soccer Field Trip at noon, but most of everyone should still be in the school. The museum students will also return within the hour. So teachers, keep your students with you in your classroom for now."  
  
"Goddamnit I hate being in a big school," Cameron mumbled.  
  
"Now since we're all done I guess we can have free time. Everyone talk amongst yourselves in a mannerly fashion," Mrs. Short smiled. Everyone switched seats besides Cameron and James.   
  
After tossing a Hershey's bar wrapper into the nearby garbage can, James looked at Cameron, "isn't it just shitty when you're an outcast. But you have nothing to worry about, at least you can write. I'd have to try an eating contest to actually win something."  
  
Cameron looked down for a second, and was wondering why James was even telling advice to him, Cameron was superior. Then again, he felt bad for the fat kid, and his massive farts passed more in class than Ashlee's notes to her friends. He was a nice kid though, even though many would want to see him dead, the fat kid has spunk.  
  
***  
  
"Can I go to the restroom Mrs. Short?" Cameron asked, with his passbook in right hand and pen for her to sign in left hand at her desk.  
  
"Yeah, but hurry up we're about to leave for your assembly." He left outside, peaking at the clock as he walked. It was eleven fifty-five.   
  
"Juniors and seniors may head down to the gym at this time."  
  
***  
  
"Yes ma'am, I'm Debbie Wright I'm here to pick up my son, Scott Oelker grade eleven," said a middle-aged lady wearing sunglasses, holding her seven-year old boy's arm, Skyler.  
  
"Mom, can I go to the bathroom," Skyler said tugging at her shirt. He was a short little boy with a learning but not strong voice yet.   
  
"Do you remember where it is? We always pick up Scott for sports here so which way do we turn?" she asked her son.  
  
"Down the hall to the left, right?"  
  
"Yeah you can go ahead," she said letting go of him and seeing him wobble down the hallway outside the attendance office.   
  
"Scott Oelker? He's a junior…hrmm. His class just left to the gym for the assembly. Our smart student Cameron Stevens and Jennifer Perry both did something miraculous," the old hag rambled on, pushing her bitchiness upon her.  
  
"Personally, I would just like to drop off his soccer equipment and then I'll be on my way out, I'm not staying," Deb awed with cool into the ladies face.  
  
"You can drop it off right now and leave," the attendance lady barked, pretending she said nothing and smiled.  
  
"I would, but that truck is in my way outside, hun." The attendance lady's name sign said G. Howards and she stepped outside of the door, brushing past Deb and looked out where the door was right beside them. Lockers were on the side across from the attendance office and were adjacent to the exit. Indeed there was a pick-up truck backed up and delivering some snacks for the after assembly.   
  
Turning back around, "you know there are other exits to the building," Ms. Howards said.  
  
"Look, I just want to say hi to my son and make sure he has everything before he leaves, okay so I'm gonna stay and I'd like you to make an announcement through your PA system and tell my son to come to the attendance office. After that, you can kiss my ass," Debbie remarked, pulling up her sunglasses from her face.  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me, can I get a drink of water?" a normal looking kid with semi big teeth asked his teacher. The students inside the lab class were wearing goggles and messing with chemicals. He walked out at the same time Cameron does. The door Zack walks out of is Room 180 Willow. Cameron glares at Zack and walks towards the restroom but is stopped by his voice.  
  
"You know I'm actually better than you." Cameron turns around. "You always told me that I was stupid for using your sister and making her commit suicide and blaming me for what a bad bad brother you were."  
  
"You know what Zack, you think you've won by her demise but I'm the one with the winning poem about how you made her feel like shit. And the world is going to know. How you're so pathetic and that you just wanted a piece of her ass, that's all you want. Girls, but mostly guys-ass," Cameron gritted between scraping teeth.  
  
"After listening to your deep thoughts and emotions towards me (a black shadow passes by the door), I believe that you are just ungrateful. Smile smile. Be like Buffy."  
  
"Listen okay, you're going to grow alone and you'll need psychiatric help and will PAY for the mistakes you have made and influenced. You made Sissy believe you would maybe love her and spend time with her and in the future be there. But since I felt the same kindness towards you, I realize if she was here now that'd she'd be saying the same thing on how no one likes a user, especially one who only wants to satisfy their own needs when actually they are utterly PATHETIC," Cameron said spitting into Zack's face. Zack glared at him, hand in his dark blue hoodie pocket.  
  
Cameron started to walk towards the bathroom, a good ten feet away from Zack. But Zack's breath grew heavy. A silent boom in the background and a tiny scream yelped out faintly. The whole school was big, but the buses just pulled in.   
  
"Stop." The click of revolving bullet ready to be triggered. Cameron turned around slowly in fear and in a perplex state. A black barrel gun was aimed at Cameron by an outstretched arm. 


	2. Chapter 2 Explosion

Chapter 2 - Explosion  
  
"You fucking psycho…" HANDS! MOVE! ARM! SWITCH! AIMED! ROOM 180! PULL TRIGGER! BULLET! SHOT THROUGH GLASS AND INTO the lab. Cameron flinched and people began to scream. The chemicals were busted and were mixing. Causing an explosion, the room began to catch unfire.  
  
Cameron's jaw dropped as he ran down the hallway hearing amateur shots following him. He turned the corner fast, and the bullet skimmed the ground right where his shoe was a second ago. He ran towards the Math wing and he saw a kid throwing a bomb through the window towards him unintentially. Cameron turned around and ran towards the gym. Anywhere there was an exit, someone was throwing either a firecracker or some type of mini-bomb through the windows. He looked down as he passed the school buses, the other kid by the entrance to the school had a gun in his pocket and was about to shoot at Cameron's sweating flimsy body.  
  
The classroom Cameron came from was dealing with their own issues. A semi explosion causes the classroom to shake and the lights and the TV flicker on and off, the TV stays on and Fox is on. James is up by the chalkboard diagonally underneath the TV. The room is silent and still. "What's going on!?" James asks. A spark in the corner of the plug outlet of the TV and then SLAM! Right on his head causes static and a lifeless James standing then falling, while Ricki Lake plays on the screen in replace of his head.  
  
People begin screaming and in disgust, some begin to puke, but that little moment stays LITTLE. The chemicals from room 180 start drifting into the classroom. Outside is Zack, but he begins chasing Cameron around. The fire catches on to the silky blue chemicals. One student in the class walks up slowly towards James, his back to the door and facing the teacher's desk. He looks a little shorter and was willing to help the fat guy, poor fat kid. Davis puts his hand on his mouth and nose, covering up the stench when he SLIPS! on the liquid chemicals, busting his head open by the TV headed James. The liquid begins to soak around him. Voices are yelling for him to get up but he reaches for the corner of the desk. But he knocks the stapler down from the corner and it lodges almost too perfectly on his nose, inside between the bone. The fire rushes towards him and he turns over to the corner so fast that the stapler stays on his nose and clamps down a staple-causing his nostrils to become sealed together. He turns the other way and the fire enters the room.  
  
Inside the bathroom Skyler is using the toilet, taking a shit, when the walls begin to creak and he pulls up his pants and looks down at the toilet where his turd lay afloat. He begins to flush it when the walls between the toilets collapse by another explosion. He just stands there frozen, but the wall slams his face down into the toilet. The water rushing into his lungs and the tightness of the walls compressing him finally hit a slide against the floor and his eyes are pupil-less and dunked in water.  
  
Davis looks over and his body becomes soaked in the chemicals and then his body is caught fire. People begin to scream. The teacher rushed to help him up and yells for people to turn on the water from the sinks they have inside the room. She runs over but in her impatience, Mrs. Short trips over the chair and as the wheels spin away from her, her face lands right into her coffee mug which held her pencils and pens and manicure accessories and compasses and scissors for classroom projects-jabbing her eyes and cheeks at an inane angle. She tries to pull them out but her high-heels miss the runaway chair and she falls down onto the desk-pushing them deeper into her face and causing a silent wail in the distraction.  
  
A student in panic turns on the water, but instead bumps and releases the propane out that shoots gas spraying inside, filling the room. The fire dances in the wind on the ground and then magnetizes itself to the gas causing the whole upper classroom to burst into flames and fall down upon everyone like a roaring tiger scraping at orange flesh above a cliff. They all become burnt. Ashlee's burnt corpse slams against the chalkboard, scraping skin and blood and ash down.  
  
In the hallway a kid wearing black throws a stick of dynamite. The dynamite busts open a nearby water fountain. The water fountain starts leaking water down towards an unleveled section of the school. Underneath that area is the grill and cooking area to get lunch. The lunch ladies are just cleaning up when the water swarms itself into the electric outlet and sizzles down through the ceiling and onto the grill. The water also drips down onto the floor, one of the lunch ladies is cleaning off the oven but the water surrounds it. She accidentally then turns it on and slips on the water-imprinting her face onto the grill.  
  
Inside classrooms the school shakes as much as if an earthquake was taking place. Books from upper shelves in some classrooms start caving in and books begin to carve its way into people's skin by the corner of the hardcover novels. People scream and run and frolic out but the fire spreads all across and blocks their way of escape.  
  
Outside the buses were waiting to get off to go to the assembly until they saw one of the students attack another outside. They began to shut the doors to the buses and everyone ducked in panic. The wind was blowing strong and the buses began to start their engines to leave towards safety. As they rolled an inch away, the front tires blew. Cameron's spiked necklace was sharp enough to pop them. The student outside the entrance was also shooting at the tires and windows. The popping caused a wave of commotion as the bus began to tilt. People were beginning to fly across the bus and their heads colliding with the seats.  
  
Jordan was on the first bus, 94, and was trying to pull the fire escape lever as everyone screamed. Jordan pushed it down but it yanked out. The boy in front slammed a firecracker into a bus window that caused a forced impact from the right side. Jordan, however was on the left side using the fire escape lever, but was thrusted down upon the lever, his nostril sucking up the fire escape like a cracked out cocaine user. The lever shoved up his nose and the bus tilted again. He tried to pull out of it but it started ripping open his nose.  
  
In the back of the bus, Dwaine Perry was now in the front of the bus by the dead bus driver and the frantic teacher, Mr. Tasy. His chest was busted open from the explosion as others were bleeding all over the bus. His chest was drooping blood as he screamed and cried for help, but the bus' other tire blew out and his chest hovered above the stick shift, causing it to slide into his organs and meeting with his heart, a vein burst open on the side.  
  
Jiiana the sophomore from China was bellowing as her body was thrusted up and down. Another firecracker hit the top of the roof and the spark neared closer to the dynamite stick and BOOM! The flimsy metal roof of the bus caved into a V-shape. The bus also titled sideways while the other bus was also blown up and pulled to the ground by gravity.  
  
The boy who had the Entrance Wing of the had baggy pants filled out and many pockets as well as a belt loop that poofed out at his waist. He ran off slickly and the police sirens were faintly nearing the school grounds.  
  
Cameron then heads towards the gymnasium, hoping people are okay. He just heard the bomb outside hit the bus for the first time and he ducks. He looks inside the gym and everyone is fine and talking loudly. The pep squad is cheering to loud booming music and the cheerleaders are shaking their thang. He runs inside and gasping, hands on his knees, yells out to an administrator. The same man who told him to stay in his classroom.   
  
"Look sir, people are fucking dying there is a school explosion occurring. This is like a revenge scheme against the school and maybe me!" Cameron yelled.  
  
"Young man, if there was a school explosion, we'd hear about it from the intercom."  
  
"But-"  
  
The lights flicker on and off. One of the mobsters disconnected the announcement wire through a downstairs base in the janitor's room.  
  
"You have to listen, Zack Moore was shooting at me!! I swear!! What the hell I'm getting out!" Cameron runs but then waves to the students at the bleachers. None of them can hear him though.  
  
"Check out faggot down there," Scott remarked from the very top of the bleachers. A little shake in the school then a little creaking noise. Scott is faced towards his shorter friend Brian.  
  
Volleyball nets are set up with Jennifer and Stephanie being the main players of the game. Others are playing basketball and others are ready to dance and get the program on with.  
  
"So where are the stupid freshmen and sophomores? It's been like twenty minutes," Scott comments. Rumble. Cameron looks up at Scott, wide-eyed. Facing Brian, Scott continues to lift himself up by putting others down when above him is a compacted backboard to a basketball hoop that is only pulled down when its gym class. "It's like Cameron's sister's suicide still bothers us anymore after four months its over with, time for winter break and soccer to end. Creaking down the backboard flies slowly down, unhinging from its metal bars and SQUISH! Out of nowhere the board slams into Scott's face and imprints his shocked expression into blood and half of Brian's face.  
  
Brian yells and people begin to scatter, the radio louder than ever. His cheek is cut open and blood is spilling softly out of it. He rolls down and his head collides, from his trip over all sorts of people down the bleachers, onto the hard gym floor, busting his skull open on impact and bleeding.   
  
Jennifer yells and she runs in frustration but catches herself wrapped up in a volleyball net. The net goes around her from her struggling, the poles begin to move and people try to help but instead the poles flick outwards towards the people. She falls down, catching herself by her elbows vibrating, but the pole slams into her legs, but she opens them just in time so that the heavy metal drops just centimeters from her skin. She slowly pulls back and tries to yell in the chaos when Brian's body rolls over to her and she pulls herself up to only be jabbed in the boob by the pole and tossed down to the ground by Brian's lifeless body.   
  
Stephanie is running and trying to get through the crowd of people, keeping her cool but not aware of what is happening. One of the soccer balls rolls out and a student running kicks it past. *view run toward camera kick-ball in front* The ball hits a hanging light in the gym-multiple Hershey kisses shape lamps with poles attached to the top-spits out glass. "Watch out!" someone yelled, but it was too late. The glass made Stephanie runs and runs but stops when she hears the yell to look up and then put her head instantly down. Tiny glass pieces fall over her, she is safe though. Then Zack shoots at the light and she looks up again, but runs away from it, thought the light knocking half her head and blazing hot burns her flesh to rot away.  
  
Jennifer screams as the net begins to tighten but Zack pulls out his gun and shoots her gorgeous ass into oblivion.  
  
"You fuckers! Will pay for making me feel like shit and for making me seem like the bad guy when all I wanted was my DICK to be SUCKED…OFF…damn!" he yelled. He shoots more and more and the police begin to arrive.  
  
During the beginning of this dilemma, but right overlapping during the gymnasium threat…Debbie is waiting to talk to Scott.  
  
"Ma'am I've tried the PA and it must be down," Ms. Howards says.  
  
In comes Skyler's grandmother, Ester. "Is everything alright for my young boy?" Ester smiles.  
  
"Yes mother, we just have a problem with attitude that's all," Deb glances at Ms. Howards.  
  
"You want to talk problem dear? You should try the Science wing I just walked past it and it had an awful smell, what kind of experiments are you teaching nowadays?"  
  
"And who might you be? A relative of Scott Oelker too!?" Ms. Howards grins.  
  
"I am Ester Courtney and damnit I have the right to be here too, you brood butch."  
  
"Well excuse me, but uh, if you people are really Scott Oelker's relatives, then why the hell do you all have a different last name?"  
  
SLAP! "You stupid bitch! Don't give me grief anymore. It's the end of the season and I think downtown you can be a little more courteous or I WILL find a way to make you lose your job," Debbie proudly yelled. RUMBLE.   
  
In came the principal. "What's going on here!? Hello Mrs. Wright, do we have a problem?"  
  
"No Principal Wilson, we don't. It's just-"  
  
"Shut the hell up, all of you." At gunpoint aimed at Debbie, Ester, Ms. Howards and Principal Wilson; Zack stood with his eyes blazing of hate. "Now, who loves Jesus Christ?"  
  
Ester stumbles upon her sentence but spills out her heart: "I do, Jesus Christ is my Lord and Savior." And she said it with such confidence that click-click BOOM! Her wrinkly tired less grandmother head bled purple-red from the artery.  
  
POP! CLICK! DIE! Principal Wilson shot in the heart six times and once in the knee. Ms. Howard's arm blown a hole open. "You dumb attendance lady bitch never knew that for me being here-I was a sophomore-NOT a stupid freshmen." BANG! Her head dotted with bullets and her head squished off and oozed down slowly in front of Debbie, who was tearing up in her eyes.  
  
"What kid? Why?"  
  
"Because you stuck-up rich people make me want to gag myself, blow your brains out, and then maybe gag myself some more-goodbye." BAM!  
  
Zack ran off outside and was by the exit. He couldn't escape though, he'd be put in jail for sure. He looked the opposite way and there was Cameron running towards the Principal's Office.  
  
"Sorry Cameron, buddy, but you can't cry for help if they're all dead."  
  
Cameron began to weep slowly and having blood all over his hands and on his t-shirt he stared into Zack's face. "What," he stuttered through his tears, "you think you're better now for being like this!?"  
  
"I really don't give a shit." Zack then tossed out a dynamite stick from his pocket, lit it fast and-and-Cameron ran around the corner once again but this time he peaked through and saw Zack's friend from the other side yank an explosive and chugged it over twenty feet from where Zack was standing. The impact mixed with the other elements of the school caused one big rumble of flame down twenty feet of hallway and unhinging lockers. One locker flew open and ripped off the metal, and slashed into Zack. The fire settled down but it wasn't over yet. Zack's face and upper body was bruised and inside the bruise was blood and his body hit the ground and the fire caught to him.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Cameron yelled, as he ran past Zack and the fire to escape, only to see the door blocked by a truck. One, two, three…ka-Ka-KA-BOOM! The entire school blew up and the buses and everything else with it were lifeless. The police arrived just in time when Cameron looked above him to see the ceiling caving in and collapse and-  
  
"Is Cameron Stevens in here?" the administrator.   
  
"NOOOOO-AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Cameron wailed loudly, almost having a seizure at his desk. He stared at the administrator with a daze on his face and drool dripping from his mouth. "The school, this school, gone…" 


	3. Chapter 3 Recovery

Chapter 3 - Recovery  
  
"Excuse me?" Mrs. Short asked.  
  
"Get the HELL out of this school right now all of you. Ashlee, Mrs. Short, James, Scott's brother and family are here and the locker and Zack has a gun on him!"  
  
"What is going on here Mr. Stevens?" the administrator asked.  
  
"We need to get out NOW!! I MEAN IT GO!!" Cameron began yanking at Ashlee and glaring at James, whom followed. "Davis, Josh, Sarah, come on!!! There won't be any survivors!!"  
  
He yanked everyone out when Zack got out of the classroom. "What's the deal here Stevens?"   
  
Tempted to blast Zack for his deed not done yet, he walked past him. "It's none of your business," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
He yelled out to the principal's office and went on the PA by pushing Ms. Howards out of the way. He didn't think too highly of the old bitch anyway. "Listen all Mt. Abraham students get out of the high school now, bomb threat!" he thought about it for a minute then rushed outside leaving Ashlee, Davis, and James in the principal's office. He pulled the fire alarm and everyone rushed outside.   
  
"Why is there a truck backing up? Is it for after the assembly snacks?" asked Ashlee.  
  
"We have no time for snacks, Ashlee, get the hell out!" Cameron ran out with his friends with a brush past Zack.  
  
"Now, how the fuck did you know my plan?" Zack cocked the gun at him, but Principal Wilson grabbed it from him.  
  
"Now Zackary Hutchens, what do you think you are doing?" Principal Wilson hid the gun sneakily into his vest, putting it on safety mode all in the same motion. "Is there anymore violators on the premises?"   
  
"You gotta warn the people on the bus! Jordan's on there!" Mr. Wilson pulled out his Walkie Talkie and advised everyone who was pulling up to turn around immediately.  
  
"Now everyone get outside right now and I mean it!"  
  
***  
  
Stepping outside, Cameron felt awkward by Ashlee and Davis now. Zack then walked up to them. "I hope you know, I'm claiming insanity and psychiatric help. I know how to manipulate people and I know how to make them follow me, " Zack ghastly said.  
  
"Yeah well you didn't know how to get what you wanted out of my sister!" Cameron yelled.   
  
Zack grabbed the scruff of his t-shirt about to say something, Cameron punched him in the face and ran off behind a tree. Zack glared the distance. "Cameron, me and death have a little something in store for cheaters and losers…"  
  
The shaking movement of the ground beneath their feet while the flowers whistled slyly in the wind.   
  
"Now Cameron, you do know you're going to a psychiatric ward for bluffing the school right?" Ashlee whined with a hand on her hip and her mini pigtails drowning in her clump of soft blonde hair.  
  
"You…don't get it…we're going to die. WE'RE GOING TO FUCKING DIE I SAW HIM HAVE THE GUN ZACK HAD THE GUN YOU STUPID BITCH!" Cameron's body was drenching in sweat and his palms were frozen. In the corner of his eye he saw a reflection in the school window. The "A" in Abraham posted on the front of the school doors cut off and looked like a "4", but he was panicking and wasn't thinking straight or seeing too clearly. Then there was a yellowish orange blaze right by the front of the door.  
  
"SHIT DUCK!"  
  
RACKABOOM! The main door flew out at Cameron but he rolled away just in time and the school went up in flames, but the Firefighters were already there. BOOM! The school blew up a harder time this round and the Firefighters were smothered in flame. Ash was falling from the sky and people were crying-not everyone was actually saved only the one's Cameron pulled out and whoever was on the opposite side of the school. Hopefully there were more survivors, the school consisted of over 21, 000 students and as it looked only forty people or so escaped through the front. Cameron had other friends in other areas of the school that he probably couldn't save. He tried his best though and he made sure the fire alarm went off and used the speaker, but was that enough? He foretold it and he knew that this would happen and it was. I should've risked his own life, he kept thinking.  
  
There was an infinite scream coming from the building and the whole school shattered and started to slowly collapse with windows breaking and the screaming of many students. Police officers were running around talking to their radio and lots of ambulances and cop cars were there, this left nothing but Cameron falling down to his knees and huddling up in a tiny ball weeping. Zack stepped over him.  
  
"Well Camy-you may not have died yet, but you are supposed to and you will," Zack wittingly barked.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cameron stuttered between tear-filled eyes. "Your life must really be pathetic if you HAVE TO DESTROY OTHER PEOPLE'S LIVES."  
  
"What can I say Stevens, it's my lifeless gift to all of you."  
  
***  
  
There was a police report meeting and many were questioned, Cameron and Zackary mostly. Cameron was sitting at a table alone and in came the deputy.  
  
"Hi, I'm Deputy Burke and I guess you know you're in for questioning. Are you okay?" (Thomas Burke had matured even more, looked more vibrant and restful. Though he wasn't an officer anymore, he was promoted to deputy by the support and concern of the deaths in New York.) Looking at his clipboard Deputy Burke stared at him, waiting for a response. "Well what has happened today? Did you see something bizarre?"  
  
"He came in and almost began shooting at me. The click and the screams and the blood were all real. I smelled the stench of dead bodies and the chemicals from the science room in 180. I went to the gym and I saw a little seven year old boy drown in his own SHIT!" Cameron's eyes were bold and he was holding back his emotions. "And then the other kids took over the bus, it was like his posse-his mafia members to destroy the school. He must have planned it because there were over five kids that knew what they were doing with buckles holding bombs and grenades and holding guns and they were going to take over this school no matter who died-including themselves."  
  
"You do know this happened over two years ago and before that a year ago, right? A teenager named Alex Browning escaped off a plane that blew up on take off killing over 200 passengers three and some years ago, a year later a college girl named Kimberly Corman was caught up in a car accident that killed over 20 in the most massive pile-up ever to occur in recent times-one which I was a part of. So you can be sure that this guy will be stopped as well as the followers. Obviously he didn't care about keeping a low profile but the others did."  
  
"Wait what do you mean that this has happened before? Are you telling me accidents happen all the time because I think you just said that," Cameron boldly stated. "And besides my cousin Alex is dead."  
  
"No, I mean that they had visions or premonitions or something that messed with the control center of the brain where there's an outside force letting you in on a secret."  
  
"Yeah well the outside force also lead on Zack to bring the gun to school and shoot us, right? It's just like my parents said about you cops, you could give a shit whether or not who dies as long as you get your paycheck. No one paid attention to Alex's death."  
  
"Wait, are you talking about Alex Browning the Flight 180 survivor who died almost a year after his premonition? He's your cousin?"  
  
"Notice the resemblance? We're half cousins really. That's not the point though."  
  
"Yeah it is the point. Cameron Stevens-I'm Deputy Burke one of the deputies of this area now. I used to work in Albany where I was caught up in a messed up design involving Kimberly and I met Alex' girlfriend Clear."  
  
"They weren't going out and yes I know both are dead, just like my sister and just like my whole family. It's like I was meant to be torn apart," Cameron stifled.  
  
"No but see two years ago we cheated Death-if you will. We threw the balance by testing fate and manipulating it."  
  
"If they're sending me to some institution then you better be going too, you need more help than me. My cousin said the same thing and look where he ended up, dead."  
  
Deputy Burke sighed and pulled out a photo. "This is your sister, right?" Cameron looked at it and stayed frozen in his chair.  
  
"She looks so happy, yeah, why."  
  
"Cecelia Stevens? Your mom's brother married a lady and had an only child, which is Alex. The Browning family, and your mom got married to Devin Stevens?" Deputy Burke softly muttered.  
  
"How the fuck do you know about my family situation," Cameron yelled, jumping up from his seat and grabbing his bag heading out for the door. Burke blocked him.  
  
"Because without hope there is no evil and I've been on both ends of that buddy, so get your ass back in that chair and talk things out," Deputy Burke said with strong authority.   
  
Cameron plopped back down in his chair and stared at him, glared at the deputy.  
  
"Two and a half years ago, about in the summer time, an accident happened and people survived by Kim taking her car and blocking the on-ramp to the highway. The highway had big problems like potholes and over-speeding drivers and unsafe people. All those elements formed together and caused a massive 23-car pile-up. It was the worst thing to ever witness. That same night when everyone went home from the long day a guy named Evan Lewis died that night in his apartment. Maybe it was stress-related for his mistakes, but we do know after that--people who survived kept dying. The girl with the premonition, Kimberly, figured out a way to cheat death by cheating it in reverse like how the order was. She tried to kill herself in a van, thinking the signs were telling her to do that. I rescued her though, and she came back to life. But during those twenty minutes she was declared dead.   
  
She was dead and Death thought she screwed up the design, but with her giving her life up to save me-made the grim reaper think twice about coming after us again. And the only near accidents we've had so far are just normal human errors, it looks like the devil has finally left us alone."  
  
"I feel like I'm listening to some fucked up video game like Doom or something. The grim reaper? Designs? Signs? What the hell is this a night at the Parker Brother's house?" Cameron boasted.  
  
"You know what happened, it's hard to make someone believe until you see who you saved are either better off dead in the school or better to live their life if you can dedicate yourself to helping them," Deputy Burke insisted.  
  
"Wait you said she tried to commit suicide so that way she could be brought back to life and save both of you? Suicide eh?"  
  
"New life defeats death is what the mortician told us, this towering black guy who works downtown in the city morgue, he collects all the dead bodies apparently and keeps it to himself."  
  
"So I guess I better go down there and see all 20, 000 students DEAD in his little laboratory!?" Cameron walked off again but this time looked Deputy Burke in the eye. "So where is she? Other than you that Kim chick is the only one who had to deal with this, and she's the one who saw the premonitions right? Where is she? A mental institution?"   
  
"Actually-no, she's in Daytona, Florida. That was her original final destination," Deputy Burke calmly replied.  
  
"Well I guess I'm going to Daytona then, if my final destination was a school trip and my fucking poem award than I guess I'll have nothing better to do." He grabbed his jacket and walked off.  
  
***  
  
Officially the school was closed and with three days left until Winter Break, the School Board let them off early to recover and sympathize, of what was left of the school anyway. A memorial was established and there was lots of paper work and files to look over before placing a judgment, but Zack was pulled into a help center. Cameron stayed at home during the memorial and knew after the New Year would begin, his life would be put smacked down in a new school. He sat on his bed in his room flipping channels until he saw a report on the memorial. He watched his remaining teachers and Principal Wilson have their head down in respect.  
  
His TV started getting a little fuzzy, it was the one in his room, which was pretty damn shitty. He flipped the channel up and some winter movie was on, they were showing icicles. He tried to get back to the memorial in frustration, but instead the two channels blended together, showing an icicle on top and a giant tombstone memorial on the bottom. The way it was angled, it kind of looked like the icicle was moving up and down in a violent motion towards the rock. He slammed his hand on the TV and instead showed PBS and some dancing happy Teletubbies.   
  
Outside snowflakes were falling down. Cameron glanced over and noticed that they were swaying out his bedroom window. Those were the first snowflakes ever in Mt. Abraham this year and for living in New York, that's kind of rare. December fourteenth was the date and try imagining having no snow until then.   
  
Curious of how this year's snow would be and if the affect would make his sadness go away, Cameron grabbed a windbreaker jacket and headed outside from his apartment building door, living on the first floor. He walked out and looked at the snow, which was already massively pouring down. In fact it was downright fucking cold enough to wear two pairs of socks, thick boots, three shirts, long johns, pants, a coat, a scarf and a beanie. He didn't care right now though; he was wearing shorts and the windbreaker.  
  
He stepped outside and noticed a formation of an icicle. They were melted frozen into the balcony of the neighbors above him. On the edge, he jumped up to grab one being a not so tall guy-and he had one in his hand. On his way down his foot made contact with a small puddle of ice, which yanked him down backwards. He gasped on the ground, his head having just a little injury. Through the whole time he took a breath, no fog would exit out of his mouth. On the ground he took a breath and a smooth icy cloud of fog escaped from his mouth, and the icicles were loosening from where he grabbed them. In fact about twenty of them small and large toppled down on him with the base being sharp and pointy. He turned and some icicles cracked beside him being week, while the larger ones landed inside a groove between the cement. That could've hit him, but the pain would be acute. He walked back inside and his breath wasn't as cold as it was while he threw down his jacket and went back to watch television.  
  
As he plopped down into bed his eyes grew wide for a short second, Cameron realized he felt something outside that he hadn't felt before. Sure, maybe it was winter, but it was a darker more chilling sense on the skin. Memories-flash back to a few minutes ago with the busted TV. He looked and saw the icicles and the building the icicles looking as if it were about to jab something. Was that…a divination? A sign? A clue? Is this really happening again like the last two times? 


	4. Chapter 4 Out With the Old IC

Chapter 4 - Out with the Old  
  
Cameron stole his mom's wallet and took off with her ID, getting his friend Heather from the Scotia-Glenville School District and enthused to take out his college fund to visit Kimberly in Daytona. Outside her door, holding some Wild Cinnamon Deep Auburn colored dye.  
  
"Look Heather, you have the facial features of my mom if you just dye your hair a darker brown and put it in a pony-tail like the trailer trash we are," Cameron enforced.  
  
"Babe, you try having your brother go to the Harvey Milk High for gay, bisexual, and transgender," Heather laughed, "and then you can tell me what trash is."  
  
"I thought you were accepting of Andrew? He's what- a senior now?" Cameron questioned.  
  
"If you want to hook up with him then be my guest but I think going to a gay high school makes it easier for him to check out the boys."  
  
"Damn New York, so are you ready? To dye your hair?" Cameron said, waving the bottle of Clairol in his hand.  
  
"With a name like Wild Cinnamon, it makes me kind of hungry for a donut," Heather said sarcastically, waving her rugged hair.   
  
She had her boobs pressed up towards her shoulders and had a T that showed her belly, her pants being tight and kind of slutty. She was a great friend that Cameron grew to become friends with since fourth grade, but since High School they'd only talk to each other in serious moments and hadn't had time to catch up on each other's lives. She went to Scotia-Glenville and he went to Mt. Abraham, so that was a problem.  
  
After simple strokes and a pile of glob on top of Heather's natural brown beauty hair, she saw herself in the mirror as a younger version of his mom except with lice nests -as it looked like - and she screamed when she saw her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Walking out of the bank, they headed down into her car and she drove them to the airport. The car ride was bumpy, but as they reached near their exit to the ramp, Cameron fell in a trance as they entered Route 23. His eyes blanked out and he saw the bodies of the other people and faster the cars began to wreck in a maze of havoc. There was a girl in white, her eyes deep blue but her whole body was smoothed over a sort of beige on her skin. She reached to Cameron and she flew right into his soul when-  
  
"So JFK airport right? Oh, never mind."  
  
Back into reality, Cameron's head flew back against the seat softly. "NOT JFK, that's where Alex had his premonition of a plane exploding. And don't take this ramp I swear to fucking god this is Route 23, the number 23 gives me the fucking creeps." During this conversation, Heather was trying to calm him down between his words.  
  
"First of all, Daytona is in Florida-not Germany. JFK is for international flights you stoner, but I mean I understand what you're going through I guess. With your school blown up, you're probably going to wind up at my school in SG until they rebuild it, though I don't see the point because everyone kind of died," Heather sighed.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you? You're just like Zack; he killed everyone that made up Mt. Abraham and loved every damned minute. No compassion, no sincerity or hope or love or light even existed in his conscience. All I know is that Jordan and some other people are alive, but that's just sick. I may not have many friends in that school but to think that I'll never see their growling faces of despair, kind of make me feel like a feather. A feather in the sky that has nothing to do but float, hit rock bottom, and travel some more and has no real destination and just ends up as Dupree."  
  
"So when did you become such a worry-wart over the fact that the people you hate are actually dead. Why aren't you happy?" Heather said, while she turned the car around at a Rest Stop.  
  
"I mean I care for people, but not if they're going to be dicks-you know? But to think that all of these people are gone…where'd they go? Dirt, soil, where? And if I were supposed to die with them, where would I go? Heaven or possibly hell, right? It's just fucking crazy because for some reason I feel like I'm bound to die soon and I have no confidence that my life will continue. I'm here now, yes, but then when I'm gone. My mind and memories and secrets lie in the soil that makes me," Cameron said, swallowing hard.  
  
"Wow, I always read your dark and demented poems and was there when you had that-uh-wrist cutting thing, but you're really nervous. So we're here, the infamous LGA airport, I guess you don't travel by plane very much," Heather said pulling into the huge parking lot of the airport.  
  
"I never been on plane ever before. When I was in the seventh grade, you and me were in Mrs. Abailey's class in English making cut outs on our vocab? That's when we found out Alex got off a plane soon to explode. Ever since then I've been afraid to ride planes. He once told me that 'life is a simple gift that people use to take advantage of'. That stuck with me all the way through Sissy's suicide. It was a fucking gift and she threw it away by taking all one hundred of those Tylenol Extra Strength pills, having over 500, 000 milligrams inside her body. We took her to the hospital, they pumped her stomach but it was already killing her and we were too late to discover the bottle."   
  
LaGuardia National Airport was on the sign and Heather turned off her beat-up rusty car and sat down with the keys removed and placed it into her pocket. "Well, we're kind of here Cameron, you want to go see what time a flight to Daytona is arranged whether it's today or tomorrow or a week from now? I told you we should have called first."  
  
***  
  
Simple steps into the airport, carrying a big suitcase each, and there above them in giant letters was DAYTONA, FLORIDA Flight 230 at 6:50 pm. Cameron looked at his cell phone, it was 6:15.   
  
"Okay Heather, it's time that we go get our tickets the Flight 230 takes off at six fifty and we have to make sure we're on board with our luggage and all that good shit. I hope we have enough money, my mom only put about two thousand in my college fund because she's a dumb hoe."  
  
"Literally, what a dumb hoe," Heather said with a giddy prep tone in her voice, imitating him as well as shaking her head to the left and right. "Cameron, that's about all I have for my whole family's college fund, including Andrew's. Too bad there isn't a gay college yet," she laughed.   
  
"Flight 230, Flight 230," Cameron memorized.  
  
"Wait, I thought you had a fear against the number twenty-three, so what's this all about?"  
  
"SHIT! Fuck you too Heather."  
  
"Hey, I'm trying to be helpful, you want to turn back?"  
  
"No, no I don't," he hesitated. "We can find a way, we'll ride this plane. Superstitions or evil, I'll prove to myself there's nothing to fear. And plus, I was going to die in a school explosion anyway I might as well die on a plane like Alex."  
  
"Um, after that big talk and such-a change of heart? You really do piss me off."  
  
***  
  
The plane took off easily and they were in the air. They would arrive at around ten thirty or so in Daytona (according to the Stuarts).   
  
  
  
…more on this chapter later-I thought id give u some of it tho since I kno u all want some of dis!! 


	5. NotesSpoilersInfo

-the rest is coming soon including  
  
·21 different ways to die including the 15 main characters that died in the School Explosion and 6 more; 3 survivors that interfere, an attorney that gets mixed up in it, and Kim & Officer Burke from FD2!!  
  
·A new deathly design that'll leave your mind in a tangle!  
  
·Death's shadow and Zack's shadow lurks and stalks people, switching the order of the list!  
  
·Explanation of Bludworth, the mortician who lies in New York's morgue. What is his character? Why is he so close to death?  
  
·The other side and signs are strong but shady as Cameron tries to save people!  
  
·Soon introducing new characters and new fates including Andrew, Heather, and Chris!  
  
·More intense than ever…this story will use the elements of Final Destination by its affect and realistic plot, as well as Final Destination 2 with a different order and lots of gore.  
  
·All in all: Will explain any question you ever had about the Final Destination franchise like::  
  
--The dates, this takes place 2 and a half years later from FD2s  
  
--Why do people get premonitions  
  
--Bludworth  
  
--etc, ask me by e-mailing me at SnapShotRP23@yahoo.com  
  
if you want to know about questions I can answer in my story…REVIEW IT thanks more to come!!!  
  
DELETED DEATHS::  
  
-the water fountain bursts causing the lunchrooms electric grill spark electricity more  
  
-books dig into people's skin,  
  
*added  
  
AUTHOR NOTES:  
  
Hey, I'm Anthony. I don't own Final Destination, as it is in the hands of a different kind of director *Ellis cough* who is great, but doesn't use elements from the first movie and making FD2 just his own fun enjoyment, which sucks because its in the FD series and now in his name as well as the poor writers who wouldn't accept my ideas except my roller coaster one, which I could sue them if I had proof that I sent them an e-mail about my ideas and then a few weeks later they come up with the idea for it. Coicidence? Whatever.   
  
Anyway, they can do their own thing no hard feelings. I want to direct my own Final Destination 3 or 4, since 3 is being released within the next two years--and want the idea of a school explosion. Maybe the reason they rejected my idea was because I was too morbid and would bring upon the fear of going to school. People all over the country would be afraid of another Columbine and also just not want to get an education using this movie as an excuse. But people need to understand what Columbine was like, even though only a minor part of the school scene refers to the attack--kids need to see or not see.  
  
All story materials are MINE damnit! so no copy, Kahn hot dog? (or is it Comprende?) PLEASE REVIEW THIS NOW FROM WHAT YOU HAVE ReAD! I WOULD APPRECIATE ALL COMMENTS AND/OR E-mAIL ME Snapshotrp23@yahoo.com  
  
~TschUs  
  
ORIGINAL IDEAS:: (may have changed over the course of this book)  
  
DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS AND THE BACKSTORY OF HOW I MADE A BOOK LIKE THIS!!!! RISKING PLOT TURN OUTS AND CLIMAX TWISTS!!!!  
  
If Final Destination 3-D is released and is as inane as it sounds, my FD3 will become either FD4 or FD5 depending on how they use elements in the medias FD3  
  
This is how I organize my story to make it the best it can be with turns and twists and a ride of hell through natural causes::  
  
Final Destination 3  
  
The power of evil has the power to kill…   
  
A flaw in the school causes a huge explosion and kills the whole school, but a vision was released into Cameron Steven's mind and he saw it before it happened. He stops many people, which means he was cheating death. Now death is continuing its search by stalking the survivors one by one in a design to finally close the design for good. This time it is coming after them because the premonition was not supposed to be revealed this time. The premonition received from death's opponent. (Original two from FD3) 18 people escape including the principal, a mom, a seven year old boy, the attorney, a preppy girl, a gothic girl, a stoner guy, Asian girl, sk8er boy, freak kid, grandma, gym teacher, computer nerd, gothic girl, premonition kid,   
  
13Deb Wright, - mother of 2 Skyler and Scott. Scott's dad left them when he was 2 she got remarried and had Skyler, a half bro for Scott.  
  
2Skyler Wright, -7 year old son of Katrina-dies second *toilet smash/bleachers  
  
4Ashlee Rose, -girlfriend of Dwaine, almost dies until Zack commits suicide  
  
Heather Lindsley,   
  
Andrew Garrison,  
  
Att. Damien Moore,  
  
Chris Marceau,  
  
Kimberly  
  
Officer Burke  
  
8Brian Thompson,   
  
3Davis Simpson,   
  
6Jiina (Gee-Ahna) Wong,   
  
5Dwaine Perry,   
  
11Ester Courtney, -grandmother of Skyler  
  
12Mr. Wilson,   
  
1James Fields, - fat kid with not many friends dies first *roller coaster  
  
10Jennifer Perry,   
  
15Cameron Stevens, -premonition main character dies fourth  
  
9Stephanie Kinman,   
  
14Zack Hutchens, -gunman *locker chops him up/suicide  
  
3Jordan Michaels, -best bud of Cameron, dies ninth  
  
7Scott Oelker ) - strong jock caring but naïve-suspected gay *basketball backboard smash/close call weight room/  
  
15 of the 21 die in school explosion-21 die as an after effect  
  
Room 180 survivors: Cameron, Ashlee  
  
Bus 94 survivors: Dwaine, Jiiana, , Jordan  
  
School survivors: Brian, Heather, Katie, Davis,  
  
Principal room survivors& school: Katrina, Skyler, Mr. Ball, Ester, James, Damien, and Chris  
  
CHARACTERS   
  
Scott Wquiet but athletic spunky jock, suspected gay in later scenes  
  
*Davis and *Brian Scott's 2 friends in opening sequence, appear later as friends also  
  
Ms. Steven'sCameron's mom in intro  
  
Mr. TasyCameron's Biology teacher  
  
JordanCameron's best bud  
  
Debbie Wrightmother of Scott and Skyler  
  
Skyler Wa little boy into anime  
  
Male announcer  
  
Ms. Howardsattendance lady  
  
Mrs. ShortCameron's history teacher-faces brutal death in school scene  
  
JamesFat kid but nice, no one likes really  
  
Admin. Mantells Cameron he has to stay in class while they set up  
  
Zackgunman shoots and gets his friends to throw firecrackers, dynamite, and bombs through each wing of the school and make sure they are armed.  
  
*Davishelps James in school scene and becomes a supporter for Scott  
  
Dwaineboyfriend of Ashlee a wisecracker and sarcastic guy  
  
Jiianathe Chinese chick who's smart and loyal to her work and country  
  
*Brianalso athletic but more on the nerdy side wears glasses at night  
  
EsterGrandmother, sewing older lady   
  
Principal Wilsonorderly principal  
  
Wasn't supposed to die at all and didn't. They get involved and entered Death's new wacky design: Stephanie, Zack, and Andrew  
  
Deaths (laundry room setting, basketball game bleachers, barbershop, balcony, living room, bedroom, boat/airplane jump, roller coaster, weight room, highway construction, cement,   
  
Brian (major stoner), dies in laundry room. First, he slips outside on the ground while walking there on the dewy grass causing Skyler (seven year old) dies behind bleachers during the basketball game.   
  
  
  
Chris tries to jump up for an icicle and loosens a huge icicle, but when falling down, slips on the ice, which causes a rumble and the icicles to fall into him. He's bleeding partially, but then gets up w/ his book bag and slips on the dewy grass to land head first in sewer, which on the other side they are filling the sewer with cement and he gets trapped and dies.  
  
Davis doesn't believe them when a steamroller from one end and a bulldozer on the other slam into him, cutting him open and flattening his body.  
  
Scott in a weight room with only a few people there after school, some guy doing plate lifting/sitting and listening to headphones. Scott is on treadmill and speeds it up to run faster and faster and inclines it when something grasps his attention. He saw a sign through the reflection of the light of a bulldozer when he loses his balance and the thing pulls him off backwards, slamming his head into a wall. He gets up really dizzy, seeing two of everything when he feels a bug on his leg. He lifts it up and it gets stuck in the lifting of the plates. The plates slam and the ground slam into his calf, cutting up his leg and seeing bone and muscle. The guy with headphones doesn't pay attention to the screaming. Scott goes by the leg press sitting down at his aching knee which is near the exit, pulls up on the heavy bars and the 500lbs slam into him, crushing his legs to fall backwards and break upon his face. He screams and cries, someone goes to help him and lift it carefully without taking off the weights when the thing slams into his body and face, leaving gushed out blood and a deformed face.  
  
In room 182, an explosion occurs. Across the hall, in room 180, the premonition of freshmen Cameron Stevens turns out to blow up the whole school in New York and kill many when he warns everyone on the P.A. to get out and some just want to skip class and realize it just happened. Since they cheated Death, it comes back after them one by one to avenge that it was their time to die. The premonitions were caused due to his grandparents' ability to see things before they happened. Death comes slower in this end trilogy, but it becomes more gruesome in new ways to die. But with the school, the bus blows up, and then after the premonition, an unexpected tornado comes. So they try to cheat Death many times, but can only realize they are supposed to die and cannot withstand it.  
  
Explanation: Death originally wouldn't come after them because of they cheated Death, but because the stories in this can happen. Other people unrelated die in here as well because of the storm. So Death can happen to anyone. the real design is stated. How things lead to another, which lead to Death.   
  
School: Lockers cut off heads due to explosion impact, stapler lands on kids nose and staples it, kid washes hands, turning on propane when brushing past, teacher trips over rolling chair and stabs her face into pens and pointy manicure accessories, IN GYM: the lights go out and slam onto people, some get tied up in volley ball net, , bus' windows cave in cutting people, the tire gets flat and tilts the bus upwards, someone gets jabbed in throat with "emergency exit only" sign, stick shift goes into someone's open cut in chest, SCHOOL, TV falls, trash can spreads fire, BATHROOM, drown in toilet, collapsed walls, paper towels open and spread fire,   
  
  
  
ORDER:  
  
School explodes after a boy with a gun comes in to kill his classmates. He shoots in the Science room 180 and breaks vicious chemicals in the sophomore's experimentation and tears open beakers, which mix chemicals and cause a minor explosion, which then spreads to the whole school in a matter of minutes. But it was just a minor vision that Cameron Stevens had. He prevents a very small portion of the school from dying by using the P.A. and warning everyone. Some kids want to skip class, others believe in the whole Flight 180 conspiracy that held its mark two and a half years ago, and others are grasped and yanked outside until the school blows up and almost burns him and another person.   
  
Cameron's girlfriend: Ashlee Ashlee's best friend: Stephanie  
  
Design: Order of Deaths: Davis, Katie, Heather, Brian, Damien, Skyler, Principal Ball, Katrina, Ester, Chris, Jiaana, Dwaine, Ashlee, Cameron  
  
Order Changed: Davis, Katie, Dwaine (reverse), (Andrew), Cameron, Skyler, Brian, Katrina (skips back 2, skips up four) Ball (back 1), Ester (up 2),   
  
Orders of Death:  
  
James rides the roller coaster. The harness breaks open due to the last person sitting there has a fat man/lady. On a loop, a piece of tiny wood jams inside a controller, which pauses the ride there. The harness breaks open with the impact of the stop and Davis slams fast forward onto the track beside the loop. Out of nowhere, Cart 2 slams into his bloody body and his gasping breath and sends his bones to surround his corpse.  
  
Katie  
  
Zack the freak kid commits suicide to screw up the design. He tries everything from hanging himself, but the rope snaps and unloosens. He then tries to get hit by an underground subway, but his shoe won't stay stuck and his friends pull him up on the ledge. He's gasping but really still wanting to die and falls backwards on the fast paced moving subway which pulls him to hit a brick wall, which gives him a concussion. He then is sent to the hospital. He climbs to the top of the roof there and jumps from a ninety-foot drop, but slams his mouth through a pole, which flag was just taken down and purchased. (During this, someone was really close from dying, but he died right before it, and it stops...changing the design)   
  
Ashlee aware of Death's designs believes and pulls back from life, but Death continues to try to kill her until Dwaine jumps the roof. (during suicide attempt at hospital).   
  
---in the first half of the story somewhere after death 3--  
  
Cameron and Andrew are trying to escape Death (middle scene). A car horn beeps repetitively prevents Cameron from (?) so he goes to check it out, weary of Death. Sure enough, it's the mom of his rival school's student Andrew, which cheated Death earlier in the film. They have no hard feelings, but then Cameron looks up and a blimp of the school loses air and slams into the car. Cameron grabs Andrew by the shoulders and yanks him down to the ground as Andrew watches the car fill of blood from his mom. "What the fuck is going on, man?" -A "You cheated Death once, right!?" The students are taking the burnt flagpole from Jameson 94 High out, when a heavy wind picks up and creates a tiny dust cloud and slams the pole straight up right next to Andrew, but then flips to the side and tries to swipe at Cameron, he ducks but gets hit in the head a little due to not seeing with the dust. The pole then hits the telephone wires above and the wood that's holding it. The wood tilts over some cars. "Get in my car, hurry!" - C They run to Cameron's car and the key won't fit (previously the keys became chipped). The telephone pole slams into the car and cuts into Cameron's arm just as they both almost escape. They hot wire another car, but messed with the brakes slightly and the carpet scuffs up underneath the brakes. A police and a gang member in New York are inching near the school and shoot a bullet through the middle of the car, it would've killed Cameron except they turned fast enough where it went through the middle. They drive off into the city when a car almost slams into them and he presses the brakes hard, but it won't work due to the bottle blocking it. They slam into a window of a shop near a post office. Cameron presses the sunroof; the battery is almost dead in the car. Andrew escapes but when Cameron tries to, the battery mode closes it back up, almost chopping off his head. The gang member's shootout is rounded up to a total of six (3 on each side) members and they start shooting. The bullets pass by Cameron, but he almost gets shot as the bodies of the gangsters fall. He runs to his house when he sees a sign. He looks through the black window of a truck and he can see through it. A ghost or some kind of light shines and wind blows through his ear, like the smoke of an engine or something polluting. Someone's gonna die transparently. 


End file.
